As humans we ruin everything we touch - including each other
by Wanhedaa
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und die gute Seite hat gewonnen. Dies zwingt Draco Malfoy dazu zu flüchten, vor dem Ministerium genauso wie vor den übrigen Todessern, bei denen er durch seine Beziehung zu Hermine Granger auch in Unehre gefallen ist. Sie sind auf Rache aus und nicht nur er bekommt dies zu spüren. Und das lässt ihm irgendwann nur noch eine Wahl. OS.


Hallo meine lieben Leser! :D

Die Idee zu diesem OS schwirrt mir schon etwas länger im Kopf rum, doch es hat mich etwas Zeit gekostet das ganze auch wirklich zu Papier zu bringen.  
Jetzt hab ich es aber schließlich geschafft. Es ist bei weitem kein Meisterwerk geworden, aber vielleicht gefällt es euch ja doch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review, was mich natürlich sehr freuen würde! :)

* * *

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als ich die lange, dunkle Straße entlang lief. Leise zählte ich die Häuser, an denen ich vorbei kam. 14, 15, 16… Ich hielt inne und lauschte. War da nicht ein Geräusch gewesen? Angestrengt starrte ich in die Dunkelheit, während ich mich vorsichtig einmal um die eigene Achse drehte und mit meiner Hand in meiner Tasche verschwand, um meinen Zauberstab zu greifen. Sekunden verstrichen, doch es geschah nichts. Schließlich setzte ich mich langsam wieder in Bewegung. Seit Potters Sieg vor zwei Jahren war ich auf der Flucht. Nicht nur vor dem Ministerium, sondern auch vor den übriggebliebenen Todessern. Meine Erinnerung an den 2. Mai 1998 war noch so klar, als ob es erst gestern gewesen war. Ich verzog mein Gesicht.

_Zunächst hatte ich natürlich auf der Seite von Voldemort gestanden schließlich gehörte meine ganze Familie zu seinen Anhänger. Was hatte ich schon für eine Wahl gehabt? Doch während wir da standen, gegenüber denen, die mich meine ganze Kindheit lang begleitet hatten wurde mir bewusst, dass ich keinen von ihnen umbringen könnte, selbst wenn ihre Namen Longbottom oder Weasley waren. Ich hatte die Menge schnell überflogen und nach ihrem Gesicht gesucht. Ihre Augen lagen natürlich ebenfalls auf mir und in ihnen konnte ich Enttäuschung und Schmerz lesen. Aber was hatte sie denn erwartet? Ich konnte nicht einfach auf die „gute" Seite wechseln. Ich war schließlich Schuld am Tode ihres großen Anführers. Ich war es Schuld, dass Albus Dumbledore tot war, ich war es Schuld, dass Voldemort überhaupt die Chance hatte Hogwarts einzunehmen. Ich will ihr noch zu lächeln, ihr versichern, dass alles gut werden wird, als plötzlich Potter aus Hagrids Armen fällt und alles wieder von vorne losgeht. Zaubersprüche fliegen hin und her, Explosionen an jeder Ecke, Leichen wohin man auch sieht. Ich ignoriere all das jedoch, ich bin einfach nur auf der Suche nach ihr. Und dann finde ich sie. Sie steht mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und zwei Todesser nähern sich ihr. Und in diesem Moment wird mir klar, wo ich stehe. Nicht auf der bösen Seite, nicht auf der guten, ich stehe auf ihrer Seite, was immer das auch bedeuten mag._

Da schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, um wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren, denn ich stand direkt vor ihrem Haus. Ich drückte den Klingelknopf und wartete ungeduldig bis die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
„Hallo Draco!" Sie trat zur Seite, um mich rein zulassen.  
„Hermine." Sobald die Tür hinter uns geschlossen war, schlang ich meine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie zu mir um sie zu küssen. Das Schreien eines Babys unterbrach uns jedoch nur wenige Moment später. Mit einem entschuldigendem Blick, lief sie die Treppen nach oben und kurz darauf verstummte das Schreien und sie kam mit einem eineinhalb Jahre alten Mädchen die Treppe wieder runter. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, sobald ich die Kleine sah.  
„Rose", murmelte ich und nahm Hermine unsere Tochter ab. Sie schlang augenblicklich ihre kleinen Arme um meinen Hals.  
„Sie hat dich vermisst", stellte Hermine fest. Ich seufzte, während wir uns ins Wohnzimmer begaben, um uns dort auf das Sofa zu setzten. „Du weißt, dass ich euch genauso vermisse und, dass ich alles dafür geben würde die ganze Zeit bei euch sein zu können."  
Sie legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter sobald wir saßen und ich griff mit meiner freien Hand nach ihrer. Einige Momente verstrichen bevor ich fragte: „Hat Weasley sich nochmal gemeldet?"  
Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, offensichtlich ist er zu gut für mich."  
Ich sah sie ungläubig an. „Hat er das gesagt?"  
„Nicht direkt, aber er verhält sich so."  
„Wenn er irgendwelchen Ärger macht…"  
„Nein", unterbrach Hermine mich. „Mach dir keine Gedanken darum."  
Ich grummelte. „Und was ist mit Potter?"  
Augenblicklich legte sich ein Grinsen auf ihre Lippen. „Gestern hab ich mich erst mit ihm getroffen. Er findet es natürlich auch nicht toll, dass du der Vater bist, aber er hat mir versprochen, dass er bei mir bleibt, dass er mich niemals verlassen wird."  
Ich runzelte meine Stirn. „Ach, hat er das?"  
„Bist du eifersüchtig?", grinste Hermine.  
Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch und wendete dann meinen Blick ab um es zu verstecken. „Ich weiß nicht, möglicherweise."  
Sie lachte leise. „Macht mich das besonders?"  
Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
„Komm schon, Draco. Du brauchst doch nicht eifersüchtig auf Harry zu sein. Er ist mein bester Freund, er ist wie ein Bruder und außerdem ist er mit Ginny verlobt."  
Ich seufzte. „Wenn du das sagst."  
„Draco!" Hermine sah mich mit gespielt beleidigtem Blick an.  
„Was denn?", murmelte ich.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen mich. „Du bist unmöglich."  
„Jetzt bin ich der unmögliche? Meine Freundin trifft sich mit jemand anderem und ich…"  
Sie fiel mir ins Wort. „Glaubst du ernsthaft ich könnte jemals jemand anderen lieben als dich?"  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf und als ich in ihre Augen sah, traf mich die Wahrheit, die sie in diese Worte legte. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an Potter oder sonst was zu verschwenden zog ich sie an mich und legte meine Lippen auf ihre. Sie erwiderte den Kuss ohne lange zu zögern und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals. Hätte Rose in dem Moment nicht ein Geräusch von sich gegeben, hätte ich am liebsten nie wieder aufgehört Hermine zu küssen. Jedoch veranlasste Rose uns dazu uns voneinander zu lösen und auf sie runter zu sehen. Während ich ihr sanft über die Wange strich, setzte Hermine sich wieder gerade hin. Ich konnte ihren Blick auf mir spüren.  
„Draco, was hältst du davon, wenn wir Rose ins Bett bringen? Ich meine, es ist ja schon spät…" Auf ihren Lippen lag zwar ein unschuldiges Lächeln, doch ich kannte sie inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihre Hauptbeweggrund nicht die Uhrzeit war. Mit einem leisen Lachen, stimmte ich ihr zu und während wir aufstanden um nach oben zu gehen, umschloss ich ihre Hand mit meiner und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Finger. „Ich liebe dich."

Am nächsten Morgen schreckte ich von einem Geräusch aus dem unteren Teil des Hauses auf. Hermine lag jedoch noch neben mir und Rose zwischen uns. Ich griff sofort meinen Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachtisch lag und stupste meine Freundin an. „Hermine… Hermine, wach auf."  
Mit halbgeöffneten Augen blinzelte sie mir entgegen.  
„Jemand ist im Haus", murmelte ich. Die Müdigkeit war augenblicklich verschwunden und sie riss ihre Augen auf. „Nimm Rose, wenn es Todessern sind…"  
„Es könnte auch das Ministerium sein…", flüsterte sie, während sie sich ein Top und eine Hose anzog, bevor sie unsere Tochter auf den Arm nahm. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, mein Shirt schon über den Kopf gezogen. Ich zog meine Hose wieder an und sagte: „Ich bezweifel, dass das Ministerium einfach so bei dir einbrechen würde."  
Hermine sah zwar überzeugt, aber nicht wirklich glücklich aus. „Wer weiß, vielleicht greifen sie jetzt zu härteren Methoden, da sie die letzten Todesser kriegen wollen…"  
Wir sahen uns einen Moment in die Augen, bevor ich sagte: „Ich geh nachsehen."  
„Ich komme mit."  
„Hermine…"  
„Nein, wenn es das Ministerium ist, brauchst du meine Hilfe!"  
Geschlagen ließ ich sie mit mir kommen. Leise schlichen wir aus dem Schlafzimmer und steuerten die Treppen an, als zwei Todesser eben diese hochgelaufen kamen. Zwei Zauber kamen sofort auf uns zu geflogen.  
„Protego!", rief ich und die Flüche prallten an meinem Schutzschild ab. „Hermine!", rief ich eindringlich. Sie griff meine Hand, um zu disapparieren, Rose fest an sich gedrückt, als eine Hand sich um mein Fußgelenk legte. Im letzten Moment riss ich mich da von Hermine los und mit einem leisen Ploppgeräusch war sie mit Rose verschwunden. Ich hoffte bloß, dass sie um den Willen unserer Tochter nicht zurückkommen würde. Ich versetzte dem Todesser, der sich an mein Fußgelenk gehängt hatte, einen Tritt um von ihm loszukommen. Er stöhnte und sein Griff lockerte sich. Ich sprang auf und wollte fliehen, doch ein Fluch traf mich in den Rücken und ich folg wieder der Länge nach hin. Bevor ich es geschafft hatte mich wieder aufzurappeln, war es schon zu spät. Die beiden standen über und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich gerichtete.  
„Malfoy…", sagte der eine abwertend, den ich an der Stimme als Yaxley erkannte. Ich verzog leicht mein Gesicht.  
„Verräter!", zischte der andere, den ich als Rowle identifizieren konnte. Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf während ich den Griff um meinen Zauberstab festigte, noch einmal zwischen den beiden hin und her sah und ihn dann ruckartig anhob und einen Zauber auf Yaxley abfeuerte. Er flog nach hinten und Rowle war von dieser plötzlichen Wendung für einen Moment überrascht, den ich nutzte um mich wieder aufzurappeln und erneut die Flucht zu ergreifen. Ich wusste, dass ich sie von hier weg locken musste und steuerte deshalb die Treppen an, um das Haus zu verlassen. Ich war noch nicht ganz unten angekommen, da erschien Yaxley mit vor Wut kochendem Gesicht aus dem Nichts vor mir. Ich fluchte leise und bremste stolpernd ab, um wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu laufen, doch oben an den Treppen stand Rowle, sein Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet. Ich verzog das Gesicht und drehte mich einmal im Kreis. Sie hatten mich.  
„Sieh es ein, Malfoy. Du hast keine Chance gegen uns", knurrte Yaxley. Ich schnitt eine Grimasse in seine Richtung, bevor ich jedoch einen Zauber folgen lassen konnte, flog mein Zauberstab aus meiner Hand und Rowles kaltes Lachen ertönte.  
„Es ist vorbei." Sie dachten wohl ich würde so schnell aufgeben, doch ich hatte etwas wofür es sich zu kämpfend lohnte. Rowle ignorierend, sprang ich also mit geballten Fäusten auf Yaxley zu in der Hoffnung ihm seinen Zauberstab irgendwie aus der Hand reißen zu können. Kaum hatte ich ihn mit mir zu Boden gerissen, hörte ich auch schon Rowles Stimme: „Crucio!"  
Ein unglaublicher Schmerz schoss durch meinen ganzen Körper, ich fühlte mich so als ob Feuer in meinen Adern brannte und schrie mich auf dem Boden krümmend auf. Er konnte zwar nicht lange angedauert haben, doch als er nachließ fühlte ich mich so als ob es Stunden gewesen wären. Rowle hatte mich gepackt und hielt mich mit festem Griff vor seinem Körper auf den Knien.  
„Irgendwelche letzten Worten?", grinste Yaxley, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder aufgerappelt hatte, auf mich herunter.  
Ich biss die Zähne fest zusammen und lachte trocken auf. „Keine, die euch irgendwas angehen."  
Ich kniff die Augen zusammen als er seinen Zauberstab auf mich richtete, stellte mir vor meinem inneren Augen Rose vor, sah Hermine und hörte ihr lachen. Anstelle des Todesfluches, erklang jedoch eine andere Stimme: „Stupor!"  
Der Griff der mich zu Boden gedrückt gehalten hatte, ließ nach und ich riss meine Augen auf. Potter. Natürlich, zu wem sonst auch hätte sie gehen können? Ohne lange zu Zögern, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den ziemlich verdattert aussehenden Yaxley und setzt auch diesen außer gefecht, dann kam er auf mich zu. Ich erwartete schon halb, dass er auch mich ausschalten würde, um mich dem Ministerium zu überreichen, doch stattdessen hielt er mir seine Hand hin. „Alles in Ordnung?"  
Für einen Moment sah ich zwischen seinem Gesicht und seiner Hand hin und her, nickte dann knapp und stand von alleine wieder auf. Ich hasste es gerettet werden zu müssen. Dann auch ausgerechnet noch von Potter. Schlimmer konnte es schon fast gar nicht mehr kommen. Jetzt stand ich auch noch mehr oder weniger in seiner Schuld. Potter seufzte und ließ seine Hand wieder sinken bevor er sich zu den beiden Todessern drehte. „Ich werde die beiden hier dem Ministerium aushändigen."  
Ich nickte wieder und hob meinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf. Dann ging ich Richtung Tür, murmelte: „Ich bin dann weg", und hatte schon die Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt, als Potter mich zurückhielt. „Malfoy, warte!"  
Genervt drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm. „Was?"  
„Vielleicht solltest du erst zu Hermine und ihr versichern, dass du in Ordnung bist."  
Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich dachte die Nachricht würdest du ihr übermitteln."  
Potter seufzte. „Denkst du wirklich das wird ihr genügen? Als sie eben bei mir ankam, war sie vollkommen aufgelöst. Sie macht sich Sorgen und wird dich sehen wollen."  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Es war sinnlos zu leugnen, dass ich sie nicht auch sehen wollte. Für einen Moment eben hatte ich schließlich wirklich geglaubt, dass es vorbei war und ich weder meine Tochter noch Hermine je wieder sehen würde. „Schön", murmelte ich also. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl als ob Potter noch mehr sagen wollte, also zögerte ich und musterte ihn. „Sonst noch was?"  
Langsam richtete er sich von den beiden Todessern, die er bis gerade zusammengebunden hatte, wieder auf und räusperte sich. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, doch anscheinend gab es wirklich noch etwas, das er mir sagen wollte. „Ich will nicht, dass das jetzt falsch rüberkommt, Malfoy…", murmelte er und ich verschränkte erwartungsvoll die Arme vor der Brust während ich mich nach hinten gegen die Wand lehnte. „Ich höre?"  
„Weißt du, du machst Hermine glücklich. Sie liebt dich, das steht außer Frage, ich hab sie noch nie so mit jemand anderem gesehen. Und du liebst sie auch, das ist mir klar. Ich meine, ich hab gesehen, wie du sie ansiehst. Deshalb habe ich mich auch dazu entschieden, den Kontakt mit ihr nicht abzubrechen. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, mehr als das, sie ist meine Schwester, wie ein Teil der Familie, die ich niemals hatte. Verstehst du, wie wichtig sie mir ist?"  
Ich verengte meine Augen etwas, während ich nickte. Worauf wollte er bitte hinaus?  
„Ich weiß, dass sie nichts mehr will, als bei dir sein. Wenn sie über dich spricht, es ist schwer sich vorzustellen, dass sie überhaupt mal Gefühle für jemand anderen hatte. Du bist alles für sie und dem nach zu urteilen, was du tust um bei ihr zu sein, ich meine, so wie ich dich einschätze von früher, denke ich, dass du genauso fühlst."  
Ich sah zu Boden. Ich hasste es über meine Gefühle zusprechen. Ich wollte schließlich nicht schwach wirken, aber was Potter sagte entsprach der Wahrheit. Mir war nur nie bewusst gewesen, wie offensichtlich meine Gefühle für sie waren oder das sie mich genauso sehr liebte.  
„Aber, ich will nur das Beste für sie und du…" Er brach ab und ich musste schlucken. Und ich war das nicht. Dachte er, das war mir nicht bewusst?  
„Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass du schlecht für sie bist, aber stell dir mal vor, du wärst heute nicht hier gewesen oder sie wäre nicht schnell genug weggekommen…?"  
So sehr ich es hasste, Potter hatte Recht. Ich war eine Gefahr für Hermine. Und für Rose. Wenn ihnen etwas passieren würde, könnte ich mir das niemals verzeihen.  
„Malfoy, ich will nicht, dass sie unglücklich wird, aber solange du in ihrem Leben bist, ist sie nicht sicher…"  
Ich wusste, dass Potter das alles nur sagte, weil Hermine ihm wichtig war, doch es machte mich trotzallem wütend. „Und was schlägst du vor?", knurrte ich mit scharfem Unterton. „Soll ich gehen? Für immer? Ist es das, was du willst?"  
Potter sah mich eher verzweifelt an. „Ich hab keine Ahnung…" Er drehte mir den Rücken zu, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Todesser und ließ sie in der Luft vor sich her schweben, während er auf die Tür rechts von mir zukam. „Ich will mich eigentlich nicht in eure Beziehung einmischen, aber solange Hermine und Rose in Gefahr sind, kann ich nicht einfach nur zu gucken…"  
Ich spannte meinen Kiefer an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Denkst du, ich würde jemals zu lassen, dass irgendwer den beiden etwas antut?"  
Potter sah hin und hergerissen aus. „Nein, aber du bist nicht allmächtig. Und es war schon zu oft so knapp…"  
Ich sah wieder weg. Was sollte ich noch sagen? Er hatte Recht. Das wusste er und das wusste ich. Und es machte mich verdammt wütend. In dem Moment hasste ich ihn einfach dafür. So als ob er Schuld an dem Ganzen trug. Potter holte tief Luft. „Tu das, was du für am besten für sie hältst, okay?"  
Als ich wieder zu ihm sah, war ich mir sicher, dass er meine Entscheidung in meinen Augen gelesen hatte, denn er nickte mit einem dankbaren Blick und ließ mich alleine. Ich brauchte noch ein paar Momente, versuchte mein Gespräch mit Potter gerade erst mal zu verdrängen und apparierte dann zu seinem Haus. Hermine saß neben Ginny auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer, ihr Gesicht war in einer Maske aus Angst und Sorge verzogen und ihre Augen waren rot, vermutlich vom Weinen.  
„Hermine…", murmelte ich. Doch sie war schon aufgesprungen und hatte ihre Arme um mich geschlungen. Ich zog sie fest an mich und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Oh Draco… ich dachte… ich dachte…", schluchzte sie.  
„Scht", murmelte ich und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Es ist alles gut. Ich bin hier."

Dieser Weg war der schwerste meines Lebens, schwerer als der Weg in den Krieg, schwerer als der Weg ins Ministerium, schwerer als ich mir den Weg nach Azkaban vorstellte. Als ich vor ihrer Haustüre ankam, brauchte ich eine geschlagene halbe Stunde ehe ich mich dazu durchringen konnte, auf die Klingel zu drücken. Aber meine Entscheidung stand fest. Ich hatte mindestens eine Millionen Mal über alles nachgedacht, es von jeder erdenklichen Perspektive betrachtet. Potter hatte Recht. Ich musste das tun, was am besten für sie war. Meine Entschlossenheit kam gefährlich ins Wanken als sie dann vor mir stand und ich in ihre warmen, braunen Augen sah und ihre Arme um mich spürte. Am liebsten hätte ich in dem Moment angefangen zu weinen. Ihr Lächeln brachte mich fast um den Verstand, wenn ich an das bevorstehende dachte. Ich konnte sie nicht ansehen, zu groß war die Angst, dass sie bei einem Blick in meine Augen die Wahrheit sehen könnte. Also, starrte ich den Boden an. „Hermine, wir müssen reden."  
Ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sie in diesem Moment ihre Stirn verwirrt runzelte. „Ja?" Der Ton ihrer Stimme bestätigte meine Vorstellung nur. Normalerweise wäre das für mich ein Grund zum Lachen gewesen. Wie gut ich sie kannte, es war fast schon verrückt. Doch jetzt fühlte ich mich bei diesem Gedanken so, als ob ich mich übergeben musste, als ob mein ganzer Körper sich zusammen krampfen wollte. Ich riss mich allerdings zusammen und atmete tief durch bevor ich mich räusperte, um sicherzugehen, dass meine Stimme mich nicht im Stich lassen würde. „Ich habe wirklich lange über all das nachgedacht und ich habe jetzt die Chance ein neues Leben anzufangen. Astoria Greengrass, vielleicht erinnerst du dich an sie, ist bereit mit mir das Land zu verlassen und mit neuen Namen irgendwo ganz neu zu beginnen. Verstehst du? Ich müsste nicht mehr weglaufen, ich müsste mir keine Sorgen mehr machen."  
Am liebsten hätte ich mir bei diesen Worten selbst unzählige Crucio-Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt, doch mein Gesicht verriet nichts von dem was in mir vorging. Stattdessen wartete ich einfach nur schweigend, doch von Hermine kam keine Antwort. Ich zögerte noch einige Momente, doch schließlich blieb mir nichts anderes mehr übrig als aufzusehen. Ich bereute es sofort. Sie starrte mich leer und ungläubig an und schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf.  
„Draco…" Sie kam auf mich zu, doch ich zwang mich zurück zu weichen, obwohl jede Faser meines Körpers nach ihr zu schreien schien.  
„Du und Rose werdet ohne mich sowieso besser dran sein."  
„Nein! Wie kannst du glauben, dass Rose besser dran ist ohne ihren Vater aufzuwachsen? Wie kannst du ernsthaft glauben, dass es mir ohne dich besser ginge?"  
Ich schluckte schwer. Die Verzweiflung, der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme brachte mich fast um den Verstand und es fühlte sich so an als ob mir das Herz aus der Brust gerissen wurde. „Du musst verstehen, es ist das Beste für alle."  
„Für alle?!" Ihre Stimme war ungewöhnlich hoch und überschlug sich. „Das ist für niemanden das Beste, außer für dich, Malfoy!"  
Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich leicht zuckte, als sie meinen Nachnamen benutzte. Es war genauso wie damals, als ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass ich auf der Seite meiner Familie kämpfen würde. Sie hatte genau die gleichen Worte benutzt. Ich spürte, dass ich kurz davor war nachzugeben, ihr zu sagen, dass ich nichts davon so gemeint hatte, dass ich nur bei ihr sein wollte, dass ich ohne sie nicht leben wollte, dass ich das alles nur gesagt hatte, um sie zu beschützen, doch ich kämpfte noch dagegen an. Denn das war es, was ich tun musste. Sie beschützen. Deshalb musste ich gehen. Deshalb musste sie glauben, dass sie mir nicht so viel bedeutete, damit sie los lassen konnte, damit sie glücklich werden konnte, damit kein Todesser mehr auf die Idee kam, sie zu verletzten um mich zu treffen.  
„Und wenn es so ist", gab ich deshalb leise zurück.  
„Du bist das letzte! Das aller, aller letzte!" Die Wut in ihrer Stimme klang jedoch nicht mehr wie zuvor. Als ich noch einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht wagte, sah ich die leisen Tränen ihre Wange runter laufen. Das gab mir den Rest. Es brach mir das Herz. Und es fühlte sich komplett anders an, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Es war nicht laut, voller Schmerzen und Tränen. Sondern leise, ein plötzlicher Bruch im Inneren, so tief, so gravierend, dass man nichts mehr spüren konnte außer Leere. Es war nicht mehr zu reparieren.  
„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich, da ich nicht wusste was ich sonst sagen sollte. Was für einen Unterschied würden meine Worte schon machen? Ich war dabei sie zu verlassen und ich bezweifelte, dass es irgendwas gab, das ich sagen konnte, um die Situation einfacher für sie zu machen.  
„Einen Dreck tut es dir leid", brachte sie hervor. „Du bist kein Stück besser als dein Vater! Du hast dich kein bisschen geändert… Wie konnte ich so blind sein?"  
Ich biss meine Zähne fest aufeinander. Ich durfte meine Fassung nicht verlieren. Auch wenn jedes ihrer Worte wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht war. Ich hatte es fast geschafft, dann wäre sie in Sicherheit. Ich musste ein weiteres Mal tief durchatmen um meine Stimme wieder zu finden. „Auf Wiedersehen, Hermine."  
„Das war es dann also…" Sie klang so, als ob ich ihr Herz genauso herausgerissen hatte, wie meins. Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Fall, doch ich hielt mich davon ab zu sehr darüber nachzudenken. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Sonst würde ich es nicht schaffen.  
„Hermine…", flüsterte ich und konnte nicht mehr widerstehen. Ich musste ihr noch ein Mal in die Augen sehen. Vielleicht wäre das Heute meine letzte Chance. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, war ich mir für einen Moment vollkommen sicher, dass sie meine Show durchschaut hatte, doch sie blieb stumm. Wir starrten uns einfach nur an, Momente, die sich jeder einzelne wie eine einzelne Ewigkeit anfühlten verstrichen. Da erklang plötzlich Rose Weinen von oben. Keiner von uns bewegt sich bis ich murmelte: „Vielleicht solltest du nach ihr sehen."  
Da riss Hermine sich ohne ein weiteres Wort los und ging auf unsicheren Beinen die Treppen hoch. Sobald sie verschwunden war, bröckelte meine Maske. Mit einer Hand fuhr ich mir durch die Haare und mein Mund öffnete sich fast schon von alleine, doch ich kämpfte gegen den Schrei, der sich in meiner Kehle formte, an. Stattdessen atmete ich tief durch und drehte mich ruckartig um. Ich wusste, dass ich jetzt weg musste, denn sonst würde ich verlieren, würde ich schwach werden und sie alles wissen lassen. Das konnte ich nicht riskieren.

Die nächsten Tage verschwammen alle wie in einem Film vor mir. Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr so, als ob ich wirklich teilnahm, sondern eher so als ob ich nur da stand und zusah, wie jemand anders morgens Aufstand, eine halbe Schale Cornflakes runter würgte, im Verlaufe des Tages irgendwann mal ziellos durch die Gegend wanderte und Abend wieder im Bett lag, nur um am nächsten Tag wieder das selbe zu durchleben.  
Genauso war es auch heute gewesen. Fast zumindest, denn meine Beine hatten mich wie von selbst an einen bestimmten Ort getragen und ehe ich wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, fand ich mich in Hermines Wohnzimmer wieder und sah mich für einen Moment um bevor ich die Treppen mit leisen Schritten nach oben lief, um die Tür langsam aufzustoßen. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen legte als ich Rose dort liegen sah. Während ich mich dem Bett näherte, öffnete das Baby ihre Augen und ihr Mund verzog sich in ein Grinsen und ein leises Lachen entfloh Roses Kehle bei meinem Anblick. Ihre kleinen Arme streckten sich mir entgegen und ich hielt ihr meine Hand hin, die sie sofort so gut es ging umklammerte.  
„Guten Abend, Rose!" Ich lächelte und beugte mich dann runter um ihre winzige Hand zu küssen. „Ich wollte nur mal eben vorbei kommen", fuhr ich flüsternd fort. „Ich kann aber leider nicht lange bleiben." Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Mach dir keine Sorgen!"  
Sie öffnete ihren Mund, so als ob sie einen Laut von sich geben wollte, doch ich legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen und murmelte: „Pscht, wir müssen deine Mutter schlafen lassen!" Ihr Mund schloss sich wieder, fast so, als ob sie mich verstanden hatte. Für einen Moment sahen wir uns einfach nur an, bis ich sie aus dem Kinderbett hob.  
„Du bist so wunderhübsch wie deine Mutter", murmelte ich und studierte noch einmal ihre Gesichtszüge die Hermines wirklich verblüffend ähnlich waren. Ich seufzte und lehnte meinen Kopf vorsichtig gegen sie. „Alles wird gut werden, Rose. Ich werde immer irgendwie bei euch sein, weißt du, und auf euch aufpassen. Ich wünschte so sehr ich könnte auch auf dieser Weise bei deiner Mama und bei dir bleiben, ich wünschte so sehr ich könnte dir beim Aufwachsen zu sehen, ich könnte deiner Mama all das geben, was sie verdient und dir zu jedem deiner Geburtstage etwas so tolles schenken, wie es einer Malfoy würdig ist…" Ich lächelte sie traurig an. „Es würde dir sicher gefallen."  
Auch wenn Rose wahrscheinlich kein Wort von dem was ich ihr sagte wirklich verstand, schenkte sie mir ein Lächeln. „Aber du musst verstehen, ich liebe deine Mutter, darum muss ich sie gehen lassen…" Ich stockte. Da waren Schritte und sie kamen den Flur entlang zu Rose Zimmer. Schnell legte ich sie wieder in ihr Bett, gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Rose, bitte vergiss das nicht! Sei stark, hilf deiner Mutter, sie wird dich mehr brauchen als du es verstehen kannst…", und verschwand für immer aus dem Zimmer, verschwand für immer aus ihrem Leben.


End file.
